Not so normal
by tenten434
Summary: Valorie is a normal teenage girl,until she meets Stephan on a plane.What will she discover about him. rated T for safty
1. Valorie meets Stephan

"Mom,I'm going to be fine.Im going to live with him during the school year and then

during summer Im coming to live with you until the next school year."

Valerie said as she kept reassuring her mother that she would be fine.

"I know,but I just want to be sure your making the right choice. I want you to be

happy."

Val looked at her mom.

"Mom,I'm making the right choice.Now its almost time for my flight to Seattle,I love

you."

Valerie said and hugged her mom good bye.

"I love you to,Please call me and write to me everyday,good bye."

She said as she looked at her mom."I will." Val,say hi to you dad for me." Val got

up and said.

"Will do mom,bye." Val raced off and gave the Flight attendant her passport and

boreded the plane.

Val sat down in her seat and looked out the window.She never notice that this guy

has sat next to her.

Will all passengers please secure there belongings and buckle up ,we are now

departing from the Air port. Please fasten you seat belts. Thank you.

The pilot said.Val looked up and seen the guy and buckled her seat belt."H-hi."

He looked at her and smiled a little."Hello."

Val smiled back."What's you name?".

"I'm Stephan,you?".

"I'm Valerie.".

"Nice to meet you Valerie." Stephan said and reached out his hand.

How pale he looked.Val went to shake his hand.When she did she quickly pulled

away.When she touched his hand it kinda shocked her.His hand was so cold.

"So were are you from?" Stephan asked.

"I'm from Chicago but Jim going to Seattle.".

"That's strange,I'm going to Seattle to,hmm small world huh?"

"Yea,so where are you from I haven't seen you around West View."

"I am home schooled but I'm going to Seattle to go to public school."

"That's cool." Val lay her head back on the seat and closed her eyes.She was so tired

and it was like Two in the morning.They wouldn't arrive until,6 in the morning so.She

fell asleep. Stephan looked at her and smiled.

She looks kinda cute when she is sleeping

He thought to hiself.He looked at the roof and felt something on his shoulder .He

looked down and Valorie's head was on his shoulder.This was going to be a fun

flight,he thought to his self.

To be continued


	2. A new friend

Val woke up and yawned.She looked at Stephan and seen he wasn't sleeping.

"Hey sleepy head."He said and looked at her."Hey,Did you sleep while I slept?"

"No,I slept before I got on the plane."

"Smart choice.So where are we right now?Last time I checked it was about two in the

morning."

"We have like one more hour of the flight left before we land in Seattle."

He looked at her and smiled.She looked so clueless.Val sat up and looked out the

window and then looked back at him.She never noticed this before but he had medium

length black hair,he had dark brown eyes that almost looked black."So what

do you like to do?" He asked her.

"I like to read and I sketch stuff. You?"

"Nothing really,I don't have any hobbies or stuff like that so."

An hour passed

He looked at her and seen she had brown hair and eyes."So,um how old are

you,Valerie?"

"I am seventeen. You?" .She looked at him and seen him gazing at her.He seen her look

at him and her quickly turned away."I'm seventeen to."

Will all passengers please buckle up,we are now arriving in Seattle. Thank

you"

They both buckled up as the plane got onto the runway."Maybe we will go to the same

school."

"Yea,well see you around."

"Yea see you around."

It was raining in Seattle.

Valerie looked around for her dads car.She spotted it and ran to him."DAD!"

"Val,how are you?" He hugged her and she hugged him.

"I'm good and mom said to tell you hello."

"She is still kinda sad and mad your coming to live with me huh"

"Oh yea, she is.So lets go before we get soaked."

"Yea."

Val and her dad got into the car and drove to his house.The whole way there she

thought about Stephan, and if she was going to see him again.


End file.
